lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Did You Know? (Lab Rats)
... That Lab Rats was originally called Billion Dollar Freshman? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams was on Pair of Kings, another Disney XD show? *... That both Douglas and Donald Davenport have a large ego? *... That Spencer Boldman had a recurring role on Disney XD's former series I'm in the Band? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams is the younger brother of Tyler James Williams of Everybody Hates Chris and Disney Channel Movie: "Let It Shine"? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams guest starred on "Everybody Hates Chris" and "Good Luck Charlie"? *... That Billy Unger stared as Wesley in an episode of Sonny With a Chance? *... That Garret Backstrom, who plays Ethan, dated "Shake It Up" star Bella Thorne? *... That Billy Unger guest starred on the episode "The Wrath of Swan" on Disney XD's Kickin' It? *... That Billy Unger guest stared in Disney series A.N.T Farm? *... That Kelli Berglund used to be on the show Hip Hop Harry? *... That Lab Rats and Disney Channel's Austin and Ally ''share the same stage? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams brother, Tyler James Williams is in the episode "Back From the Future"? *... There is a mini series called "Who is Marcus?" in the lead-up to Season 2? *... Adam, Bree and Chase's first initials spell out ABC and Mr. Davenport's first name starts with D so the original Davenport's spell ABCDE? Because Eddy starts with an E. Also, Leo and Davenport have the same last initial (Davenport, Dooley) *... That Bree called Mr. Davenport 'Daddy' in Chip Switch? *... That Mr. Davenport is a good martial artist? *... That Billy Unger voiced in a video game called Uncharted 3:Drake's Deception? *... That Marcus is Adam's, Bree's, and Chase's bionic brother which means he is also Davenport's nephew? *... That Kelli Berglund guest starred on an episode of Disney XD's Kickin' It'' called "The New Girl?" *... That Erin Unger (Billy Unger's sister) is in a lot of the Lab Rats episodes as an extra? *... That Spike is madder and meaner in Season 2? *... That'' Lab Rats is currently running and taping its third season? *... Spencer Boldman was in a movie called 21 Jump Street? *... That Billy Unger has a younger brother named Eric Unger and an older sister named Erin Unger? *... That Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund have done a TRYit! segment with a star from Kickin' It? *... That Kelli Berglund is close friends with Kickin' It's star: Olivia Holt? *... That Billy Unger, Spencer Boldman, Kelli Berglund, and Tyrel Jackson Williams have all done a "My Life" segment on Disney XD? *... That Marcus is an android? *... That Garret Backstrom who played Ethan dated ''JESSIE's Peyton List? *... That Kelli Berglund will be starring in an upcoming DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie) How to Build a Better Boy? *... That Kelli is starring in How To Build a Better Boy alongside A.N.T. Farm's China Anne McClain? *... That Spencer Boldman will be featured in a DCOM called Zapped? *... That Kelli Berglund goes to the boys and girls club and teaches the boys and girls how to dance and just to hang out with them? *... That Bree was not in the original concept for Lab Rats? That she was only added later on? *... That Bree Davenport is a Sagittarius, therefore, she was born between November 21-December 21? *... That Season 3 started February 17th 2014? *... That Marcus died in Bionic Showdown? *... That Adam, Bree and Chase's real father is Douglas? *... That Spencer Boldman guest starred on an episode of the Disney series JESSIE? *... Marcus is dead therefore he will not come back in Season 3? *... That 2 holiday themed episodes premiered in Season 2? *... That Kelli Berglund acts, dances, and sings? *... That Lab Rats has a DVD called Every Family Has Its Glitches? *... That Douglas Davenport has returned in Season 3? *... That season 3 is going to have 22 episodes? *... That Adam's chip is green, Bree's is red, and Chase's is yellow? *... That the new villain with bionics is a billionaire named Victor Krane? *... That Season 3 premiered with a 1-hour episode? *... That the guy behind the mask is Victor Krane? *... That Billy Unger is in the movie The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone? *... That Madison Pettis, who plays Janelle, currently has a main role in the Canadian series Life with Boys? She also played Sophie Martinez, the eight year old daughter to Presidnet Martinez in the Disney Channel series Cory in the House. Category:Trivia